hack Oracle
by Roshy85
Summary: Five person have created their character exactly at the same time. Coincidence or Destiny? And who is that guy called Kite that this girl, Cathie, asked them to find?
1. Chapter 1: First Encounters

Hello everyone. This .hack fanfiction his based on a BESM game I've done with my friends. BESM is a table roleplaying game by the way. The setting of the game was in the .hack world, six months after the ends of the .hack games but before .hack/Dusk(Legend of the Twilight Bracelet). Hope you'll like it!

Chapter 1: First Encounters  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy birthday Reiko! Happy birthday Reiko! Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday Reiko!"

It was a beautiful sunny day outside. A wonderful October 22nd. Even more beautiful for Reiko Combatir since it was her tenth anniversary. All her family was there, well, all her family except her godfather who had to work this day. Nothing new she knew he haven't forgot about her. He will come see her tomorrow or the day after when his job will give him free time. After all, being one of the lead administrator of TheWorld sure was a demanding job.

She looked around the kitchen. Everyone here seemed to enjoy being here, with her, to celebrate this happy day. Even her good-for-nothing brother was doing something today for a change. He was sure a lazy person for Reiko. He was 21, had dumped the school after year eleven and was now living in the house of his parents, playing at mmorpgs. The way he was getting the money to play them was a total mystery since he had no job.

"Hey Reiko, time for the gifts" said the voice of her mother. "After, it will be the cake." The cheers of all the young aged children could be heard after her mother phrase. Lots of toys, books and plushes could be found in most of the packing she opened, until her godfather's gift comes. It was two identical boxes. In the wish card, there was fifty dollars and the message was: "Now, I think you're old enough to appreciate the work that I do". Intrigued, she opened one of the boxes. Her eyes opened as big as dinner plates when she saw what was inside. It was the all-new version of TheWorld, with the headgear and all. There was also a one-year of free play card inside. One the other box, it was written: "Give this to someone you want to play with". "Brother, open this" she said, giving him the box. She spent the rest of the day with her friends and family. Anyway, tomorrow was Sunday, so she'll have all the time to try it.

That next day comes. Getting up at noon she spend two hours to read the instruction booklet with her brother. After that, they start to wonder which class they'll so it was five o'clock when they finally finished to go throw Internet forums and FAQ and started to create their character. Reiko entered all her information until the character summary sheet appears:

Name: Presea  
Sex: Female  
Class: HeavyAxeman  
Appearance: The picture was showing a small girl with pink hair, dressed in a dark blue one piece that finished like a skirt at her knees. She had a brown belt and gray boots and gauntlets of the same color.

Her brother arrived at this result:

Name: Redlighter  
Sex: Male  
Class: LongArm  
Appearance: The picture was showing tall and well built man. He had spiky flashy red hair and his shirt and pants was of a darker red.

With their characters created, they log in the game for the first time.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another house, a twelve years old boy finished a work on which he was for a long time. Despite of his young age, he was a genius programmer and hacker, one of the best in the world to be said. He grins, seeing that all was working perfectly. AltLimit was the only operating system on which the game called TheWorld was working. Well, not a big deal since nearly all computers of the planet was running on AltLimit. But, the boy was a militant of the freeware. He was one of the only who was using Linux as an operating system. And now, after two weeks of hard time, he managed to get the game working on Linux. Even better, he had no need to pay for playing. Grinning, he made his character:

Name: Kain  
Sex: Male  
Class: WaveMaster  
Appearance: The picture was displaying a small young man with blond hair. He had a little gray T-shirt with forest shorts.

Simple design, like he liked. But he had something that no other character had. Inside his hacked version of TheWorld, he inserted special abilities he designed itself for his character. Loging in, he saw two totally new characters right next to him. Since they surely created their character only seconds ago, they haven't already moved so their tree character was nearly on over each other's.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More in the north, where there is always snow and never rain, Joris installed his copy of TheWorld that he just received by the mail. He ordered it three weeks ago, and it was finally here. Knowing what he wanted to do from a long time, his character creation have been quick:

Name: Xao  
Sex: Male  
Class: EagleEye  
Appearance: The picture was displaying a Matrix style character. All dressed in black with sunglasses. Really stylish.

He chose one of the two new classes that came with the new version, EagleEye and WildHand. EagleEye was the ranged class. Specialist in bow and crossbow, they was the ones that attack from the back. WildHand was martial arts specialists that use their hands as weapons. When he logged, he feel his character pushed aside a bit. He look and founded why, there had already three people there. It seem that the four of them have nearly created their character at the same.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else, Yannick enters in his house with his brand new copy of TheWorld. He had save money for some time so he would be able to buy the game and pay it for few months. After it, if he likes it, his mom will pay the cost for him and his sister. But today, it was under the envious regard of his little sister that he created his character:

Name: Katros  
Sex: Male  
Class: BladeMaster  
Appearance: The picture was showing a normal shape man with brown-red hair. His clothes were all of a dark purple and was constituted of a shirt and pants. He had a wrap of the same color and where the collar of the wrap was, two pieces of clothes go down on his shoulders. He had light-purple fingerless gloves and a double belt of the same color.

When he log in the game, he found himself facing the wall of Mac Anu, since there was already a lot of people in the starting area.

"Talk about a way to start the game." He turns around and saw the four people. This had caused the glitch.

Presea looks and saw the four people around her. "Which one of us is my brother?"

"Me", Redlighter answered.

Excited, she looks at the three other guys: "Hey seem we create our character at the same time. Awesome! Whats your name? Whats your name?" she asked energetically.

"Kratos", "Xao", "None of your business"

"Noneofyourbusiness? Pretty weird for a character name no?" she said hearing Kain's answer.

"You could be more polite to my sister since its her birthday" Redlighter said, a bit angry.

"Its your birthday, little lady?" Xao asked to confirm. "What's your name?"

"Presea." She answered happily.

Without warning, Xao starts to sing "Happy birthday Presea". Got by surprise, Redlighter tried to follow, but with some retard on Xao's song. Not really knowing why, Kratos decided to follow the wave and sing to. All this was a bit cacophonic but made Presea really happy. Of course, Kain haven't emitted a sound, except a little sigh when they finished singing.

Xao heard Kain sigh and really doesn't appreciate it.

"Hey, you could put some efforts in having no? By the way, wats is your name".

"That's not of…"

"my business" he cut Kain's sentence. "Well, unfortunately for you, I want to know. This gamme allow PvP fight right? Lets do one. If I win, you'll have to give us your name and if you won…"

"you'll stop harassing me for useless things" he said, cutting the sentence too. "_I dunno my character special ability. Lets teach him a lesson", _he thought.

Xao ready his bow and jump backward get to a safe distant of Kain. But Kain wasn't planning it that way. He put his hand in front of him and lighting bolt goes out its hand, striking Xao right in the stomach. Xao have been thrown to the wall by the shock, but got back on his feet right away. _"This is bad, he doesn't seem to have received any damage. Have I made a mistake?"_ "Magic Arrow" Xao yelled, using his base weapon special attack. The arrow hit Kain, taking away half of his life point. Xao shot another one. Kain tried to dodge but failed. His life point being reduced to zero, he got back at his last save point. Since he haven't saved, the got sent back at the starting place, next to the others.

"_All that because of a little mistake in my program. I should have won. Oh well, guess I'll have to tell them my name finally. Big deal"_ Kain look at Xao: "My name is Kain. Happy now?"

"Pretty good fight for newbies" an unknown girl voice said. All the five turn around to see from whom the comment comes. It was coming from an HeavyBlade. The girl had a pretty taned skin with yellow mars on it. She had brown hair and was dressed with a red little top and a red and black armoured skirt. She had also gray spiky elbow pads and red armoured arm protection. Behind her, there was a white haired WaveMaster dressed in a very pale yellow and brown outfit.

"Want to come level with us? I'm going to train Tsukassa in a low level field since she's only level three. Want to join us? Since the new patch, I can't be in the same party with you because I'll cut out your experience. But I'll make sure you don't die and will kill the others if they aggro on you. Who will be the leader?" the girl asked. "I'm Mimiru by the way. Lets exchange our member addresses if you accept."

Everyone give his or her member address to everyone, except Kain that refuse to give it, even when Presea asked, jumping around him, saying "Give it please, give it please". Tsukassa haven't spoke a lot during the member address giving, none at all to be more precise. "Kain, you'll have to give it to Xao since he will be the party leader. You wont been able to come if you don't." Mimiru said. He gives his member address to Xao with a sigh. "Lets head to Bursting-Forbidden-Sea of Sand" she said, telling the keywords to the Chaos Gate. When they enters, they saw a circle of then goblin around a unconscious girl player and a guy who really seemed to have no idea how to fight with a sword. "Lets help them" Mimiru said, unsheathing her sword, running to the monsters. That was a pretty easy fight and after the last goblin disappeared, Xao goes to see the girl. Mimiru made a surprised sound. The girl had blue cat ears, something impossible for a player character.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? Liked it? Hated it? Whatever which one, review it hehe.

Chapter 2: Cathie coming soon  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: Cathie

Fist of all, I want to thanks all my reviewers. They aren't a lot I know, but they are there, that's what it counts hehe.

By the way, if anyone wants to read an awesome fanfic of .hack, read Log On, written by Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan.

Now with the Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Cathie

* * *

They were all looking at the cat-eared girl.

"So what you saying, Mimiru, is that girl have an un-normal character design?" Xao said.

"Exactly," Mimiru replied. "Of course it's possible to have animal features in the game, but I'm positively sure that blue cat ears aren't part of them"

"And who are you by the way?" Xao asked to the guy who was awkwardly trying to protect the girl from the goblins.

"My name is Zack and I'm a level one BladeMaster," he answered.

He was telling the truth, but it wasn't really what his character design was saying. The character was build like a total geek. Little frame, big glasses and a computer addict face. Really not the kind of design a normal player would like to do, even for a WaveMaster. But well, if this geek likes being a geek...

"Thanks for helping me defeating those monsters," he continued. "I saw that girl and rushed to protect her"

But nobody listened to what he was saying because the girl in question had opened her eyes and breathed weakly.

"So…hot…here," she managed to say.

"Hot?_"_ Kain said in a mocking tone. "I know we're in a desert type area, but it's only a game. We don't feel hot and cold. The same way we aren't hurt when we're attacked. If it was the case, nobody would play"

"So hot…thirsty…" she said in a really low voice. She was about fainting again.

"Ok then, take this," Xao said, un-bottling one of his five starting healing potion.

The girl accepted the potion with a smile of gratitude. She drinks it and seems to regain some colors. The potion gave her some energy back, but not the same way tiredness goes away by a health point replenish, but more like someone who had a great thirst that is finally filled up. It was odd since the food consumed in TheWorld doesn't have any effects in the real world. This girl was definitely weird.

"Thanks a lot mister…?" she said, asking Xao for his name.

"Xao," he said smiling. "And yours, pretty lady?"

"My name?" Surprisingly, even for her, her name hasn't come naturally. She had to think about it a few seconds. "Lilu," she finally replied.

"So Lilu, can you tell us what happened? We found you unconscious, surrounded by an army of monsters," Kratos asked, obviously curious about the situation.

"I… I don't really remember to tell you the truth. I don't remember anything before I awaked some minutes ago. Don't even know where I am right now, so imagine remembering how I got there…"

"Well, we're in Bursting-Forbidden-Sea of Sand right now," Kratos informed her.

"Bursting-Forbidden-Sea of Sand… Oh yeah the Chaos Gate. Those are the keywords. Don't remember how I get here, but at least I'm remembering the principal transportation device." She gets up, happier than before: "I guess my memories will come back little by little then"

"Mind to come with us then?" Xao offered, obviously wanting to be with the girl all the time he could.

"Oh yeah! Come with us, come with us," Presea said, dancing on place.

"Ok, ok, I will come with you," she said, half laughing. "I'll give you my member address so you'll be able to invite me.

"Yeah"", a new member address!" Presea said over joyfully as always.

"You seem to remember the game pretty well," Kratos noticed. "It's true that your memory coming back"

"Yeah, soon, I'll be able to ask you you're real life address and phone and preciously write them on a paper," Xao said, winking at Lilu.

"Ye…yeah" She said a bit perturbed.

But it wasn't Xao's flirt that was perturbing her that way. It was more the words like "game" and "real life". For her, the place they was right, the towns and the Chaos Gate was her living place. She wasn't remembering anything like another world. Well, she wasn't remembering a lot, it was true. Maybe that could be information she hasn't retrieved yet. But still… She really wasn't feeling like there was another world.

"Miss Lilu?"

She gets out of her thoughts and see Presea, looking at her.

"Y…yes?"

"You haven't gave us your member address"

"Oh its true, sorry. I had the head in the clouds for a moment."

She gave her member address to everyone in the group, and received everyone's member address, with the exception of Kain of course. When she looked at Tsukassa, she can't help but glare at him for some seconds. She was feeling there was something different around this guy, something not normal. He looked at her, his eyes saying he was feeling the same thing toward her. It was an intense and weird moment, until they both decided to break the eyes contact.

"So gang, are we going to move to the next portal or what?" Mimiru asked, starting to get bored, "I thought you were here to level up."

"Portals?" Lilu asked, "Aren't monster will come out of them?"

Mimiru sighs. "It's pretty much the idea you see. Fighting monsters in order to gain experience and level up"

"B…but isn't its dangerous? If we got beat, aren't we dying?"

"Yeah, and you going back to your last save point with your saved data," Mimiru explained. "You know, it's the base of the game hehe. You don't remember the game that good finally lol"

"_That word, "game", again. Why can't I persuade myself this is only a game, like everyone else seem to think..."_

Swooooooooosssshhhhhhhhh!

The sound of a portal opening near her broke he flow of thoughts. Redlighter, bored of waiting, have run by himself to a portal and was now fighting the monsters in it.

"Triple Doom," he yelled, giving his opponent, a goblin, three quick spear strikes.

"Don't steal all the fun brother!" Presea yelled, running to fight, spinning her gigantic axe over her head.

Soon, everyone was in the fight, beating up goblins.

* * *

It have been a similar story for the next ten portals they done. Everything was going smoothly, except when a communication problem caused Kratos to open a portal at the same time Redlighter was opening another. Like if it's wasn't enough, a wandering monster run into them. Strong of his pride, Redlighter told Mimiru not to help, that everything was in control. More of one time they passed near death during this fight, but with Tsukassa and Lilu healing, combined with healing potion use, they managed to emerge victorious of this fight, panting.

"At least, no WaveMaster have been hit during all the fight. Guess you've done a good job as fighters," Mimiru said, grinning. "But, if you want my opinion, you should…"

She stopped her sentence. Tsukassa and Lilu had both quickly turned their head to the dungeon. Then, Tsukassa starts running to the dungeon entrance, not really caring about the portals he opened during his run.

"Quick Mimiru, there his something bad happening in the dungeon," he yelled

It was useless to do it since she was already following him, destroying the monsters that were on her way by a single blow of her over-sized sword. The seven other people (Kratos, Kain, Presea, Redlighther. Xao, Lilu and Zack) runs after them, Lilu in front.

"_What's happening in there? Tsukassa sensed the same thing as me it's obvious. But why only him and me? Don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling about this."_

They lost sigh of Mimiru and Tsukassa when they entered in the dungeon.

"Hurry, we'll lose them," Kratos yelled at the others, even more at Zack that was now at a great distance from them, not able to keep up.

"Don't worry with that," Xao replied, "we'll only have to follow the destruction caused by Mimiru to find them."

Even if it was a stupid, it was true. All the room they pass in was totally cleared. Listened to the battle sound, they manage to catch up with Mimiru at the end of the first floor.

"Its…closer," Lilu murmured.

Tsukassa gave a small nod at her remark. "We should keep going"

It was a three-floor dungeon. But with Mimiru slaying every enemies, they was in the room before the Goth Statue in five minutes.

"We're next to it, " Tsukassa, supported by a nod of Lilu

"Let's burst in then!" Mimuru said, entering in the room, her blade ready for the fight.

As soon as they all entered the room, except Zack who seem to never made it to the dungeon, the door transformed in a brick wall, like the walls of room. In front of them there was two guys and two girls. The two guys were turning their back to them. One had an athletic silhouette. He was wearing white pants and was wearing a pale jacket over his shirt. His hairs were of a very light lavender color. He was holding a double sword in his left hand. The guy was of the same built than Kain's character. He was wearing blue pants and a light yellow jacket. Even from the back, his glasses were visible. He was holding a white staff, from which a green of light was flowing to the girl in front of him. The girl was a WaveMaster all dressed in white with sky blue patterns. The girl seems to be imprisoned in the light since she wasn't moving at all. The other girl was unconscious on the ground. She was really alike Mimiru, but with pink hair.

"This staff… isn't normal," Lilu said in a low voice, like if she was thinking aloud.

"Exactly, this staff doesn't belong to TheWorld," Tsukassa adds.

"Mistra, Blackrose!" Mimiru said as she recognizes the girls.

At her words, the double sword guy turns around. "We've got company"

"That's ok," the other guy said, "I've finished with her"

The green ray of light disappears and Mistral falls on the ground, visibly unconscious.

"I see. It's Mimiru and Tsukassa. We won't have to hunt them. It will be a great day," the staff holder said.

He put his staff in the air and a big dragon appears. The dragon was surrounded by a green aura. Lilu instantly felt that the dragon wasn't normal.

"Backout," Mimiru yelled while running to the dragon with Tsukassa, "It's not something you can beat."

Unfortunately, the wall was always there. Kratos, Xao and Redlighther do all what they can, but it won't budge. The dragon turned his head to them, since Mimiru was now dealing with the double-sword guy. The dragon unleashes a breath of green fire to them. At this moment, just before the fire hit them, a black hole appears in the wall. A possible threat being better than a sure threat, Kratos, Xao, Kain, Lilu, Redlighther and Presea jumped in together. Then, everything became black.

* * *

"Wake up!" said a voice, "Wake up!" There was a little pause. "Hey wake up already! I won't stay here all the day, looking at unanimated bodies," in a playful voice.

Lilu open her eyes, slowly getting in a sitting position. "_Second time I awake for unconsciousness in the same day…"_ She looked around the room. It was completely dark. Even under her was a bottomless dark, but she was sitting on something rigid, that was sure. All her companions slowly emerge from their sleep and do the same thing as her. A soft light was illuminating a part of the room, coming from above. Rising her head, she saw the girl whom the voice was coming from. She was dressed in a pure white dress. She had deep blue eyes and emerald green hair. Like her, the girl had cat-ears, but white, not blue. But it was her only animalistic features. She had a tail, and fur was covering her hands to her wrist and from her feet to halfway to her knee. She was levitating over them.

"Who…who are you?" Xao asked.

"My name is Cathie. I'm here to ask you something. Aura has been beaten. Kite has disappeared. And there is evil forces that rise again. TheWorld is in danger. You need to save it."

"What? I don't really understand," Kratos started, "What do you mean by…" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Like everyone, he felt a great stream of energy flowing throw him. Everyone felt they have changed in some ways, but some was more evident than others. Kratos now had transparent colored wings and Xao's weapon had changed, looking more powerful. But the big change was on his wrist, there was now a golden bracelet.

"What just happened…?" he asked.

"I'll tell you," Cathie answered.

* * *

End of the chapter. Have to make you wanting to read the 3rd hehe.

So, want a third chapter? Review this one then lol.

Don't want a third chapter? Said it a review ;)

Chapter 3: The strange room coming soon don't worry.


	3. Chapter 3: The strange room

A big thanks to all my reviewer. Its fun to see that people read your story and like it!

A new fanfic to add to your Must Read list, hack Chosen by megafan505. A really promising story.

Enough of the talk, let's go with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: The strange room

* * *

"So, clearly, what just happened?" Xao asked a second time.

"I will try to explain it as clear as I can but I can't promise anything since I don't know all the details myself," Cathie answered, sitting on the ground. "There is a threat against TheWorld. The two players you saw in the room are part of it. I don't know their goal, no more than I know how they plan to achieve it. What I know is, whatever they are after, it can't be good. I don't know if it's their fault or the fault of someone other in their group, but Aura have been beaten so she can't protect TheWorld anymore."

"Aura? Who is she?" Kratos asked.

"The Goodness of TheWorld, the protector of his players. I never met her. To tell the truth, I awaked only few days ago, knowing I had to find players to help me to prevent TheWorld to be destroyed, with his players. This is where you come in. I need you to find Kite, since he disappeared one week ago."

When she pronounced the name of Kite, they all saw a picture of a turquoise-haired TwinBlade dressed in red.

"He his the one who took care about the last incident like that in TheWorld," she continued, "so maybe he'll be able to help you. The other thing you can do is to find what really happened to Aura, and retrieve her as soon as possible."

She made a pause, to let everyone assimilate their new duty and role. Every one was astounded by what they just heard.

"About what happened a few moments ago, "she said after several minutes, breaking the silence, "You received powers to help you in those tasks. I checked in you hearts to see which kind of power would suit you the best. But now, there are in a latent state. You'll masterize them with time and practice. But, the more important power is the one contained in Xao's new bracelet. It contains the power of Data Drain which allows you to rewrite data of nearly everything in the game. You can, and you should, use it to defeat the Data Bugs, like the creature you fought some minutes ago."

"A bug? I think he was looking more like a dragon than a bug" Redlighther adds, causing everyone to sigh.

Nobody found something to reply to that and, anyway, it wasn't necessary, so Cathie so continued with her explanation, choosing to ignore the comment.

"Data Bugs look like normal monsters, instead they are surrounded by a green aura-like thing. You need to Data Drain them in order to kill them because they are invincible. Oppositely to Kite's bracelet, Xao's one can be took off and given to another member of your party, except the fact that, right now, only Xao can use it to Data Drain. Maybe some of you will acquire the power later, we never know. But always remember, the bracelet can bring either salvation or destruction, it all depends of the use the user make of it," she paused a moment, thinking, "Well, I think it's all. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, only one. Why us?" Xao immediately asked.

"Because you are the ones I managed to save from the dragon. I was intending of asking Mimiru and Tsukassa since they already faced similar things, but fate seems to have decided otherwise."

"How could we contact you?" Lilu asked, timidly.

"Oh, thank you, I nearly forgot about that. I will give you my member address. Well, it's not REALLY a member address like yourw, since I belong to the system."

"Belongs to the system?" Kain asked, his curiosity made him talk, "You mean you're not a player"

"Exactly, I'm not a player at all, but I'm not an NPC either. Well, this is details that you don't need to bother with hehe. My "member address" is 00000000 so use it to contact me. Of course, you can't invite me in a party hehe. Well, good luck all."

And with that, the black room disappeared.

* * *

The next thing they know, they were back in MacAnu, just in front of the Chaos Gate. Everyone was feeling weird, not knowing what to think of what happened. Presea looked at the big MacAnu's clock. There was clock like that in every root town of the game. They have been implemented in a previous update to help players keeping track of time because, it's a fact everyone knows, time pass quickly when you play an online game and players often forget to keep track of it. That's why in front of each Chaos Gate of each town, there was now a gigantic clock designed to show the player's system time and date. Of course, it means that everyone sees a different hour on the clock.

"Its late guys, I have school tomorrow," she announces, "See you again tomorrow for other adventures!" she said happily. "Don't level too much without me or I'll be very angry," she adds with a false warning face before smiling and waving to the others. "Come on brother."

"Huh? But I don't have school tomorrow," Redlighther replied, "In fact, I never have school"

"Yeah, but you need to sleep anyway," his sister said, pulling him to the Chaos Gate.

"Ok, ok, I coming, goodbye all"

On that they log out.

"Think I'll do the same thing, nothing much else to do tonight. I have school tomorrow to but it's not like I really care. I suggest you all to think of what we saw tonight." On that, Kain logged out.

"Well, if everyone going, I'll too. I have an essay to write for tomorrow and I haven't started it. Better going. Goodbye Xao, goodnight Lilu." He disappeared like the three other before him.

"So I think we could call it a day. Would really like to stay with you but school's homeworks are calling me too. Goodnight beauty." With that he kissed her on the forehead and log out.

Taking of his game headgear, Joris goes to TheBoard of TheWorld. What happened tonight was bringing lot of question and Joris was the kind of person that liked answers. TheBoard was the ideal place to seek for them.

Subject: Nekogirl and Kite

Poster: Xao

Text: We encountered a girl with cat features. Who is she? She's askig us to find a guy named Kite, someone know who it is?

He didn't know why, but he felt it wouldn't be a good thing to talk about Aura. "_Anyways_," he thought, "_if they don't know about these two, they won't know about Aura either_"

Lilu was still standing in front of the Chaos Gate where her newly friends just disappeared. They have talked about "school", a word that wasn't remembering her anything. And as for "logging out", she had no clue how to do it. While she was wondering what to do, she heard Cathie's voice in her head.

"Come in Quiet-Corrupted-New Truth"

Having nothing better to do, she walked to MacAnu's Chaos Gate and told the keywords to the gate.

* * *

She headed right to the dungeon like her instinct was telling her. In it, she felt attracted to one room in particular. Unfortunately, it was deep in the dungeon, near the end.

"Don't worry," Cathie's voice was back in her head, "Since you're the room new master, the monsters here won't attack you."

She didn't really understood was she meant by "room master" but she decided to go through the dungeon. She reached the room without any harm because, surprisingly, all the monster portals remained closed when she pass near them. The room she felt attracted by was like all the others in the dungeon, except the feeling. After some time, she noticed that the feeling wasn't coming from the room, but from a brick in the wall. Touching it, she felt sucked by it and closed her eyes.

When she opens them, she was in a whole new place. It was like a room, but in open air. Well, more like a plain with bedroom's furnishing in it. There was a bed and a desk with a computer on it. The sky was clear and the grass was of an healthy green. Cathie was sitting on the bed.

Looking at her, she said: "Aura had slept in this bed for a long time. But now she's gone, I think you could use it."

"Where are we?" Lilu asked, not really understanding what was happening.

"In your private room, from today. Since you can't log out like the others, you need a place to live. Since now, you can teleport here from anywhere in TheWorld. If you want to bring other people in it, they will have to pass by the dungeon first, like you've done. The computer is connected to Internet, so you can check TheBoard, even if you can't log out. Goodnight." On that, she disappeared.

"Guess I could use a little sleep then. I'm really tired" Lilu falls asleep on the bed.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter was a lot of explanation, but we had to pass by it sorry. Next chapter will be lighter on this side I promise.

Don't forget to review, I really appreciate it!

Chapter 4: The weird email coming soon

* * *


End file.
